Amy's adventures
by Nika555
Summary: My first fanfiction story about adventures and love.SonAmy.Sonic is kidnapped,what is Amy's plan to save him?Read and review...Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful sunny day. Nothing presaged a trouble. Amy got up, looked out of her window on the rising sun and smiled. Then she saw a photo with Sonic. She took it and kissed."How I love you Sonic, if you could know!"Amy went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She turned on TV, was changing channel to channel and suddenly saw Dr. Eggman there, saying:"Ho-ho! Now I've got a way to take all over the world! I've got my enemy №1-Sonic The Hedgehog. Don't even try to find me-it's impossible."Amy couldn't believe her eyes and ears" Sonic, my love-she whispered-it can't be true…"

She ran out of her house and saw the newspaper .The headline was" Sonic-the hero of the whole world is kidnapped."Amy, having her eyes in tears ran to Tails, maybe he could help her to find Sonic.

When she entered, she saw Tails, working on his new invention.

-Tails! Have you heard that Eggman has kidnapped Sonic?

-No, I haven't…Where have you heard about it?

Amy gave Tails a piece of newspaper and told him everything she knew.

-Ok…-said Tails,-let's try to find out where is Eggman's base. Here is my new navigator, it can show all flying subjects, even these who are encoded.

And Tails turned it on and it showed Eggman's carrier. It was on 23°138°.

-It's not too far from here-it will take us 2 days to get there. Are you ready, Amy? May be we should ask for help our friends?

-I think no. I'm not afraid of Eggman. I can defeat him myself. I only must get there to save Sonic, because he need my help now. There is no time to talk, let's act!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And so, Amy and Tails began their difficult way to save Sonic. All the time Amy was asking herself questions:"How is Sonic now? What is he doing now? Is he okay? Won't it be too late when we get there?"

Amy was ready for everything to resque sonic. She was even ready to give her life instead of his. It was real love, not a crush as everybody thought. It was a deep feeling…She knew it…

At this time Tails was asking his friends by cell phone what they had heard about Sonic, some more news. Sure, he was very nervous, because he had known Sonic from his childhood, he even thought Sonic was his "elder brother".

Two days passed. His navigator showed coordinates of 27 135 and Tails saw a tail of Eggman's carrier. They were on right way. Amy took her Piko-Piko Hammer and was ready to enter carrier.

So did she. Tails was landing his Tornado X.

Amy saw the big black door with symbol-Eggman's face. And she entered it. It was dark here but she saw how the little lights of different buttons twinkled. She came up to this equipement with buttons. There were inscriptions "Prison","The main hall", "Experiments", "Laboratory".

Amy pushed the button "Laboratory" and saw a big TV screen with the were a lot of new robots. But Sonic wasn't there. Then she tried "Experiments", there she saw a lot of bottles with colored liquids, some animals(tiny birds and others).

And she pushed "Prisons". Sonic was there. She saw how he was upset because he couldn't get out of there…

**Will Amy find Sonic and defeat Eggman?You'll learn it in next read and rewiew...Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Amy ran there as quickly as she could. Her heart was beating so strongly. She entered. Sonic was alone there.

-Amy, what are doing here? It's too dangerous.

-I have come to save you, Tails is with me. He is landing his Tornado X right now.

-Amy, you should get out of here, it isn't the place for a girl like you. Stop, are you trying to break these chains with your Hammer?

-Please, stop talking , I know what I am doing!

When Amy had broken one of chains, the serena shouted. In several seconds Eggman appeared. It was a smile on his face.

-Who I see here? Amy, trying to resque her hero…Ho-ho-ho.

-I am not afraid of you, Eggman-said Amy, pointing to her hammer.

-Calm down, Amy, I have a proposal to you…-said Eggman

-I am listening…

-You want to save your buddy Sonic. Will you do everything to save him?

-Yes, I will.

_That's all right.I have a contract to you,if you sign it,your Sonic will be free.

-Give it to me-Amy said.

-Here it is.

And Amy began reading it. It said:

I am, undersigned, will do and agree

for everything to make Sonic The Hedgehog free.

The sign_

Amy read it, and wanted to sign it, but Sonic screamed:

-No, Amy, don't sign it! It's Eggman's tricks…

-And so Amy, are you ready to sign it for Sonic's life?

-I am ready for everything to save him-said Amy, signing it.

And suddenly Sonic's chains dissapeared, Sonic was free now.

But Amy was cathed by strong wind, that was taking her away. She only whispered;

-Sonic,I love you…

-What have you done with her, Eggman?-Sonic shouted.

-I have sent her to desert planet, which is in another galaxy, and you or either your friends won't be able to find her.

-You didn't give me time to speak to her…I'll revenge you, Eggman!

-Our hedgehog is in love with Amy? Isn't it cute?-Eggman laughed.

-I have no time to lose-said Sonic and ran to Tails.

"Where could he send her?-Sonic asked himself…Why did she agree? How could she? Why has she sacrificed her life to mine? She is so courage and brave, how I hadn't noticed it before…

**Here is chapter 3 of my story)))To be continued...Please rewiew**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

_Tails said that he had seen a capsule that broke the atmosphere of Mobius and it was like a bright star. He could only cheer him up._

_-We will find her, Sonic. I think that we should gather all our friends and we will find her. I am sure._

_-Ok._

_Sonic's POV._

_What shall I do?I am very afraid to lose her…I didn't think that she cared for me so much…to give herself instead of me. Why was I so shy to tell her about my feelings, about my love? Now, I should do all my best to save Amy, my Amy…_

* * *

><p><em>At this time with Amy found herself on stone planet. There was nothing here: no flowers, no trees. It was seen that the planet wasn't alive besides it was dark there. She looked around. The planet was very little .She decided to go along the planet to learn how she could get out of it. Amy tried to jump but it was very difficult. "It is disgusting-she said, but decided to calm down. What good things I have there? my Piko-Piko hammer ,it means that I can't be afraid of anybody. I also have a cell phone, but I can't use it because of another galaxy. But there is nothing on this planet. I can die of hunger. I am alone there, but if I look around better I will be able to cope with it". And so she continued her researching.<em>

_At the same time Sonic and his friend Tails has come to Knuckles. He was keeping his Master Emerald. Tikal was there too. They have learned that Amy was kidnapped, and that the trouble happened, because the emerald had become more dark as it usually was. Sonic asked them to use the power of emerald to see where Amy was. So did Knuckles. He said:"Master emerald, with the help of chaos emeralds and your own power show us Amy Rose!"_  
><em>And suddenly the bright light blinded everybody and they saw a little planet with tiny animals and chaos, full of green, with blooming flowers, full of sun...but then there was a strange animal that used the energy of planet and it turned out to be like that...<em>  
><em>"It shows the planet, not Amy Rose -yelled Sonic."Look further"-said Tikal, don't contradict The master emerald."Here is Amy, she is there alone, it is a strong wind there, and you can find her answering three riddles.<em>

_- What are they? Sonic asked._

* * *

><p><em>Amy has examined the planet. The only thing alive that she found here was a rose, which was almost dry. Amy touched it and suddenly the rose began its history. "Our planet and our civilization was very good developed .There was a piece on our planet until Mephiles came. He destroyed all of us .I am the last who stayed alive, but you see I am dying and everybody who is on this planet will die with me ,because I am its symbol and the head of it."And who is Mephiles?"-Amy asked.<em>

_"It's the dark hedgehog who uses the planet's energy to ruin the world, that energy is like his killing magic''-answered the rose with weak voice._

_**What will happen next?What are the riddles?You'll learn in chapter 5...**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5.

"What are these riddles?"

"The first is: what is the name of this nation? Then who was the person that destroyed it? And the third, that when you find out these first two, you'll learn the third. And the last thing that i have forgotten to tell you-Tikal said, that everything and everybody will die there if you won't find it in 5 days or quicker.  
>-Does it mean that Amy can die?-Tails asked, not believing what he had heard.<br>-Yes, it's true-Knuckles answered. We should begin our researching right now...  
>-I think-said Tikal that we should pick up all our friends because it's better that we can find the right way better, especially if we use Tails new invention-Tornado 2.<br>Tornado 2 was Tails new invention. It was big plane, prepared for three pilots(two places are the main, the third is navigator place)it also had the form that could transform to fly to another galaxy. The fuel for it were emeralds.  
>The first person they took with them was Cream, who was very upset and afraid that her best friend Amy had disappeared. Then they took Rouge, she said that wasn't going to such big trip, but she wanted to find some jewelry in another galaxy. They also took Blaze the cat. She said that she could find out some information about the distroyer of the planet.<br>And now a difficult way to Amy began. One day have passed when Blaze ran up to her friends and said ''I have a view who is it. It's the dark hedgehog named Mephiles, he goes from planet to planet ,fills with its energy and use it to destroy guys and also he wants to take all over the world. He is more dangerous than Eggman, because Eggman doesn't destroy everything and Mephiles isn't afraid of everybody...I also see silver hedgehog which will tell us how to destroy him, the answer to the third question...

* * *

><p>At the same time with Amy Rose...she has been near the rose drying, thinking about her destiny. She remembered Sonic's face when she was disappearing. He was so touched and afraid because of her."My dear Sonic, I hope that everything is alright with you...I miss you so much...even though I die you must know that I love you...love you...<br>And Amy began signing the song. It was her favorite Solveig song( this is Edward Grieg song from "Per Gunt", I think it is good for this occasion, haven't found it in English, have translated it myself from Russian).  
>the winter will end<br>And the spring will pass...the spring will pass…  
>All flowers will die<br>They will be covered with snow,will be covered with snow  
>And you will return to me, my heart is telling me, my heart is telling me...<br>I will stay honest to you,will live by you  
>You will return to me and fall in love with me,<br>I will save you from troubles, I will cover you  
>And even we won't meet again with you<br>I will love you forever my dear love, I'll love my dear love.  
>And she began crying. She couldn't stop it. Her tears fall out of her face on roses roots,and the rose has raised a bit. "It's tears of despair-The rose said to Amy, it means that you are kind person and it nothing is lost.''<p>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Look!-shouted Tails to everybody,here is a time funnel,we are entering another galaxy". And so they did it. When they entered it,it was all separated to little planets, there were thousands of them.<p>

"And where we should look for her?"Rouge asked.

''Let's see-Blase said.I see that this planet must be rounded by light round like Saturn. I also see that this planet is the main of this galaxy, I see that light hedgehog, he will help us.''

* * *

><p>The night had passed. Amy got up, and felt a bit tired, she decided that it all happened because of her emotions, and she addressed to rose. The rose told her that the energy is abandoning everybody day by day, after Mephiles coming here. This time rose also told Amy about traditions of its planet.<p>

''Have you known Cosmo?''Amy asked.

''Certainly I've known her. She was my sister, after her death I was born, but we are in different galaxies that's why a lot of time has passed in my galaxy and in yours only 6 month''.

-Have you grown up from her seeds?-yes, I am her next generation. Now I am 10 years old.  
>-What is that? Amy asked seeing that the planet was trembling.<p>

-These are my roots get some water...it's happening not only I want to get some water, also because Mephiles is going there. You should better hide but I don't know where. He is very dangerous, be careful ,may be he won't touch you. He can take a shadow of everybody, that mean you may think that it can be somebody else. Try not to be angry and aggressive...  
>Really it was Mephiles. It was a dark hedgehog with blue stripes and green eyes. He was like Shadow, but it was seen immidiately that it was anger in his eyes. He came up to Amy and said :who I see there! Amy Rose, that's why I saw somebody who entered my territory!<br>-You are liar, it isn't your territory, if you had captured it,it doesn't mean to be your property!  
>-Oh,I see you are shrew, but if you say one more word you'll die more faster.<br>-Do you want to kill me?  
>-Certainly, besides I will get all you life energy for my endless power.<p>

**What will happen next?Will Amy have an opportunity to save herself from Mephiles?Read and you'll learn...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
>I see someone light flying on the right side-Cream said,I think that this stranger is the person we need. Blase, can you look and tell us?<p>

-Yes ,it's he, stop him, he is connected with our future.  
>-Hey, you, stop please,-Sonic cried to him.<br>-I am listening to you, who are you?  
>-We are here to find Amy Rose, she is in trouble. My name is Sonic. Here are my friends. We have come from another galaxy. Blase had a view of Mephiles and that you will help us.<br>-My name is Silver. I am the hedgehog of light. Mephiles is the dark. He has an endless power, he can take a look of every person...Before I was in his company, but he had sent me to kill persons with who he was enemies...I couldn't realize it before, and now I want to change myself...I am ready to help you to find Amy and this villain.  
>-We must find the planet with the round as Saturn, the name of it begins at "S"-Tikal said. We have seen it with Knuckles.<br>- I know this planet-it's Salmateon, the main planet of this galaxy- it was so prosperous, before Mephiles came. He destroyed everything...And besides I have forgotten to tell that you are like in future that's why you see the pictures of me and planet...and this Mephiles. It's impossible to kill him...I even tryed to do it, but there must be another way...and so the planet is about 400 miles from here, here it will take you 30-40 minutes because of another time. But we must hurry up, because Mephiles was going to check his territory, and he can kill Amy. He wouldn't stop for anything. He is in this world to kill and destroy everything and everybody...Can I go to navigator to show it to you on the map and then will fly and show it to you...  
>-Sure, here you are, Blase said, giving him the map.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**  
>-<em>I am not afraid of you, Mephiles, I have a weapon to save myself.<em>  
><em>Mephiles directed light rays at her, but she started back.<em>  
><em>-Don't touch her! Sonic cried.<em>  
><em>-Sonic, you are here to save me! I am so happy-Amy cried to him.<em>  
><em>-Hey, Silver I see that you can't stop, even after my killing your family-shouted Mefiles and rushed at him.<em>  
><em>-Go away from here. I will snaffle him.<em>  
><em>Sonic and Amy ran to Tornado 2.<em>  
><em>-Not so quickly,- Mephiles cried and sent his rays to Amy and Sonic. And Amy turned out to appear in the ice cage. This cage was like a ice cave and Any couldn't get out of it. Sonic ran to Mephiles .With the help of Silver he destroyed Mephiles. He fell down and didn't move for a while. During this time Amy tried to abandon the cave. She suddenly remembered that she had Piko-Piko hammer. She used it. The ice was broken. Now she was free.<em>

* * *

><p><em> Sonic,Amy, Silver ran to Tornado .Sonic took Amy by her hand. They have been so near to plane, when suddenly, Amy fell down. She was badly wounded by Mephiles rays. She was unconscious.<em>  
><em>-Amy , please don't die, tell me that everything is alright with you, Amy please answer me!<em>  
><em>-Sonic...-said Amy with weak voice, I am dying, I always loved you...even now I am happy to die in your hands...<em>  
><em>-Don't say like this, you will be fine, I know it...<em>  
><em>-And now ,Sonic...my love...kiss me...it...is my...last wish.<em>  
><em>Sonic bended to Amy and kissed her tightly in her lips.<em>  
><em>-And now ,I am not afraid of death-Amy whispered and having gathered her last power said:<em>  
><em>-I love you Sonic the Hedgehog...<em>  
><em>It was her last words. Sonic only added: I love you Amy Rose.<em>

_-You killed her-Sonic yelled ,go and fight with me,- Sonic shouted and rushed to Mephiles. His fur has become more dark as usual, because he was angry and aggressive, he was in despair. His speed was so unusual that Mephiles couldn't send his magic rays to Sonic. Mephiles has looked around. Sonic was like an arrow, he disappeared at once. And suddenly Mephiles felt a strike. He was destroyed by Sonic. There was a light explosion on planet after his death. And the planet began becoming greener._

* * *

><p><em>Sonic ran to Amy again. There were all his friends around her. But she was dead. Sonic approached to her and said: "If you have known Amy how I love you it wouldn't happen."There were tears on his eyes.<em>

_-Cheer up Sonic..._  
><em> Sonic realized that he loved her too late. He understood how he wasn't right when he was shy to tell Amy about his feelings. And suddenly he heard:<em>  
><em> -Here is only one way to make her alive.-the rose began. -the person who really loves her must prepare himself potion. And then spread her wounds and wait for miracle. Sonic, take my roots, a piece of it and then add a drop of Amy's blood.<em>  
><em> Sonic was a bit afraid because everything depended on him now. He mixed some rose's juice and added a drop of blood. When he did it he asked his friends to leave him for a while. He spreaded the wounded place and whispered: I love you Amy Rose with all my heart.<em>  
><em> There was a light on Amy's body. She opened her eyes slowly. It worked. She turned her head to Sonic and said: Sonic you saved me again.<em>  
><em> -No, it's not me, it's my love to you. I was always too shy to tell you about my feelings. I love you Amy, I won't stop telling it to you. I've realized it when I have lost you. You can't imagine how I was afraid to lose you forever.<em>  
><em> And he kissed her. Amy said:<em>  
><em> -I love you too Sonikuu.<em>  
><em> She got up. Everybody began talking to her and embrace her. Amy told them about her adventures and added:<em>  
><em> -Tails, this rose is Cosmo's next generation you can take it's seed and plant it.<em>

_And so he did. The rose told Tails that Cosmo saved the galaxy and she appears sometimes in different times and galaxies, and he would be able to see her soon._  
><em> Now it was time to return home.<em>

**Thanks for reading!Please,please,please rewiew…Have a good day.I am going to write a chapter about Sonic and Amy's weeding.  
><strong>

**P.S I'll try to download the last chapters as soon as possible)))Thankx Nika555  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Сhapter 9.

1 year later. Amy and Sonic were standing at the bed of their daughter: Hanna the Hedgehog. Amy was signing her a lullaby,when Sonic said:  
>-She is so beautiful as you. How I love you two.<br>Amy answered:  
>-We also love you. She is so cute.<br>And really she was very beautiful and smart little hedgehog. She was liliac, her eyes were a color of emerald. Though she was only eight month she could say some little frases, as ''I love you daddy and mommy.''  
>-Today we have our guests at 5 o'clock. Let's put Hannah to bed, and make some preparations. Can you stay with her and I will set the table, and then I return and help you with her-Amy told Sonic.<br>-Ok, I want to take outside and play with her. Then she will sleep well after a walk.  
>Now it was 5 o'clock. Today was Sonic and Amy anniversary. The first guest began gathering. Knuckles with Tikal brought a cake, Cream brought some photos from Sonic's and Amy's weeding, then Rouge came and brought a set of fashion beautiful summer dresses for Hannah, she thought that girl should know everything about fashion from her childhood. Then everybody heard a sound of propeller, they realized: Tails had flown on his Tornado. They have been waiting for Blase and Silver, now they had become a couple.<br>Everybody was laughing, it was a wonderful atmosphere in the house. Amy prepared tasty supper. They spoke a lot about their adventures and their plans for the future. Tikal and Knuckles were going to marry, so were Silver and Blase,  
>When the supper was over,t he company decided to watch Sonic and Amy wedding on TV.<p>

It was a wonderful sunny day. The wedding was to be held on a beautiful meadow. There were a lot of chairs in front of the altar.  
>The proposal happened after a month of their adventures. Amy was walking down the street when she saw a fast blue arrow, running in front of her. She realized that it was Sonic, but didn't have time to stop him. She thought :-Why?He is my boyfriend now...<br>Certainly, Sonic saw Amy, but he was running to Tails to ask him for advice.  
>Tails never saw him so exited.<br>-What had happened, Sonic?  
>-Tails, you know...I am going to make Amy a proposal tonight...How do you think, will she like it?<br>And Sonic showed Tails a pale purple rose and a little violet box.  
>-What is there?<br>-Look yourself.  
>And Tails opened the box. There was a gold ring with pink ruby.<br>-Oh, it's so stunny. I think that she will be very happy. I wish you good luck, buddy...  
>-Thanks for help, Tails. I will go to run a bit.I must keep myself in hands. See you later.<br>Amy returned home, thinking about Sonic's behavior:- May be he didn't notice me. I shouldn't think about it now. Sonic has invited me for a date today, I have to prepare myself.  
>It was 7 o'clock, when the door bell rang. It was Sonic.<br>-Hi, Amy, are you ready?  
>-Sure, Sonic...Let's go.<br>-I have a wonderful place to show you.  
>And Sonic took Amy to some place. It was park, and there was one place, where there was view on lake. Sonic suggested Amy to sit on moon was raising. Amy was enchanted by this view. There was a reflection of full moon in the lake.<br>-Thank you,Sonic,it is so beautiful...  
>-That's not all, Amy-said Sonic, standing on his knee. Amy,I want to tell you, that I love you with all of my heart, I appreciate you very much and want you to stay with me forever. Will you marry me?-Sonic asked, taking out a rose and giving Amy a little violet box.<br>When Amy opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. The ring was so beautiful,and ruby was shining. Amy put it on at once and said with exited tone:  
>Sonic...I love and appreciate you too...it's so unexpectible...sure I will marry you...I am so happy!...<br>And they embraced.It was the happiest day in their lives. Then after it they decided to invite their friends to tell them about their engagement and to decide what date will be good for wedding.  
>They have invited everybody the next day. When everybody entered they realized that Amy's wish came true. It was seen by her eyes that she was very happy. And they began their discussion. They spoke about the guests, decorations and the place for wedding. They decided that it should be a meadow near the waterfall.<br>And the day of wedding came...there were a lot of guests there: Silver, Blase, Rouge, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy,Shadow, Sonia ,Manic and even Sally was invited. Several years ago she was in love with Sonic, but now she was with Scourge.  
>Sonic was standing under altar in black suit and was waiting Amy to enter. Knuckles and Tails were his best men, they have been keeping the rings. They saw how Sonic was exited and cheered him up. And suddenly she appeared...Sonic never saw her so gorgeous...Amy wore a lace dress. There was a garland of lilies on her head. She also had a bunch of lilies in her hands. Tikal and Cream were accompanying her. They had light blue dresses. Blase was keeping a lap of Amy's dress.<br>When Amy approached to алтарь,Sonic whispered:  
>-You are gorgeous Amy! You look amazing...<br>And the ceremony began. The priest began with his speech:  
>-Do you Amy Rose agree to take Sonic the Hedgehog as you husband and live and love him until death separate you?<br>-I do.  
>-And you Sonic the Hedgehog, do you agree to take Amy Rose as your wife and live with her until death separate you?<br>-I do.  
>-Now you can kiss a bride, I call you husband and wife...<br>Everybody was waiting for this moment. Sonic took a ring from Knuckles and wore it on Amy's hand and Amy took another and wore on Sonic's hand...then Sonic kissed Amy.  
>When the ceremony was over, guest began giving presents to married couple. Then they were invited for wedding supper.<br>-Here is the end of the video-said Amy. I have an idea, what about going for a little walk?  
>-It's a good idea- Tikal said. We will wait for you, you should prepare and wear Hannah .<br>15minutes later..the whole company went to the center of the city to see fireworks because of the festival of chaos that clashed with the date of wedding of Amy and Sonic.  
>Hannah saw the fireworks for the first time, and she was very happy. When she saw a million of blooming flames, she began shouting with joy. Sonic was keeping her in his hands was glad and proud of his daughter. Amy made some photos of them and asked Cream to make the photos of the whole company...<br>When they were returning from walk, Tails told that the seeds began growing and yesterday he saw Cosmo in his dreams. She told him that soon she will be grow as a rose with these seeds, and he would be able to talk to her, to hear her voice and they would be together...that is how the walk ended. when the guests went home, Sonic and Amy decided to put Hannah to bed. They were discussing their first anniversary, impressions, and Amy said:-I am very proud of our family. I think that now we should live and do everything for Hannah. She is our biggest job to cope with.  
>-Sure,you are right,-said sonic.<br>And they looked at the mirror and saw the friendly family, that couldn't exist without their adventures and the fear to lose each knew now that how it was important to tell about your feelings or it would be too late...it's the moral of the story.  
>Here is the end of the story Amy's adventures.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**That's all folks! Thank you very much for reading and subscribing. **

**I also want to thank speedstriker34567,who was the first reviewer!You inspired me and gave me an energy in the beggining!Thank you very much!  
><strong>

**Hope all of you guys liked my story.**

**I have created 2 more stories on SonAmy,soon you will be able to read them.**

**Have a nice day. **

** Nika555  
><strong>


End file.
